Content-based interaction with consumers is a major advancement in the area of promotion and marketing. A consumer watching content may be assessed with respect to his/her interest in the displayed content. Providing additional information associated with the content to the viewer is a value addition to the displayed content. Fingerprinting is one of the several ways to track the content displayed on a user terminal.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.